memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:OuroborosCobra
For older discussions, see my 2006 archive, 2007 archive, and 2008 archive. Jaz talk 00:36, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Moved comment Hope that you don't mind, but I moved your comment from the image's talk page to the episode's talk page to join the rest of the conversation. -- sulfur 02:18, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Yup, I saw. Perfectly fine, in fact thanks very much for doing it. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:03, 4 January 2009 (UTC) adding comments to my page Please do not re-add comments that were just randomly moved to my page. This comment was from a few months ago and someone just re-added to my page. As you recall, personal attacks can be removed and being threatened because someone does not like what you wrote constitutes personal attack. If you wanna move it to the talk page of 7 of 9 fine, but even then, it is nothing but a personal attack that doesnt belong there. – Distantlycharmed 05:26, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :The message on your page does NOT constitute a personal attack, it is a reminder of policy and what talk pages and discussions are for, and warning you that you are in violation of policy with your actions. A personal attack is something like, "you are a moron, go to hell." The policy in question is one that you have continued to violate, and claimed to be ignorant of. You cannot claim ignorance if it remains on your talk page. You are well aware of the policy regarding blanking messages, it is also on your talk page. Stop. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:38, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Someone threatening you in such a tone over a rather trivial matter is a personal attack. Adding a comment about something on a talk page, like I did with 7 of 9, was not a gross MA policy violation and did not warrant such a reaction by that user. She is clearly blowing it out of proportion. The tone and attitude of that message does not match the action. I am sure you would not appreciate having someone post some threats on your talk page, because...of what...on commenting on a talk about something? Not to mention that this wasn't even on my talk page and was just added a few days ago. I do not have a problem of being reminded of the policy or have it on my talk page - hence not deleting any of the other comments. You, on the other hand, just seem to be doing this to be spiteful - which is not ccol. You also insisted that I keep the other personal attack on my talk page and just re-added it, claiming that it was there for a while now and I should have removed it earlier if it bothered me. Now, someone after a few months, adds this comment to my page and I am supposed to be ok with it? Please refrain from re-adding that to my talk page. This sort of behavior does not make for a good, civil community. – Distantlycharmed 06:16, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :You were not threatened, you were warned. A threat would be something like, "keep doing this and you will be blocked from editing." Hell, even that is a warning. Yes, what you did on 7 of 9 was most definitely deserving of the comments you received. Talk pages are not simply there for you to display personal opinion or distaste with a character, and that is what you were doing. If you don't like receiving warnings about violating policy, don't violate policy. Take a look at my archives, you'll see I have my fair share of warnings, even from administrators, and I don't blank them. You done did wrong, and to top it off you have kept doing it on pages like Talk:Day of the Dove (episode). Generally, I don't care much about people removing things from their talk pages, but you have a pattern of behavior of violating the critique of the very message you are attempting to blank, and have at least once claimed to be "ignorant" of what talk pages are and are not for. If you are going to do that, then expect people like myself and others to enforce another of our policies regarding talk pages (which is also on your page as a warning, that you are violating), archive don't delete. The only one making this uncivil is you. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:57, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Barley Yes you're right. I should have checked first. — Vince47 20:31, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Changed Template Yes, I did change it (a while back with approval) :) much better that way since it looks like people were "signing" articles... — Morder 08:55, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Oh definitely, it is a improvement, and removes one of the only instances left on the site where one signs inside articles. I just hadn't used it since you made the change, I guess. You should consider implementing something similar with . --OuroborosCobra talk 08:58, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Template 'Watch online' Thanks for your vote of confidence on the template, I thought it was the right thing to do since there is now an authorized site to view each of the TOS episodes. Using your and other people's suggestion, on the current references I've added use of a dummy parameter 'series=TOS' so that if there ever are the other series become available on-line, a switch can be used to select the correct parameters for that series, and allows other series to have whatever parameters they need. Also, I put in a name= parameter as a check against sloppiness; if someone simply copies an item from another entry and forgets to change the cid=/pid= parameters to fit that one, the name will be wrong too and be a dead giveaway. Rfc1394 04:26, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Fighter Bomber Intercepter Pursuit Attack Class Cobra. I don't want you to think it was belittling CAP or what you do with it. I think we can just disagree on somethings with no hard feelings. — Vince47 04:23, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :I wasn't taking any hard feelings, don't worry. Glad you don't have any either. If you are interested, the "P" designation is still in use today, but to mean "Patrol" (like the P-3 Orion or P-2 Neptune). --OuroborosCobra talk 04:25, 11 February 2009 (UTC)